


hot chocolate

by godgaypeen



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Other, also another product of crippling procrastination, as gender-neutral as possible, i badly needed a hug so i wrote this, kim wonpil is the cutest, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godgaypeen/pseuds/godgaypeen
Summary: Kim Wonpil is the best boyfriend ever, due to his power of reducing your massive work-related stress.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Reader, Kim Wonpil/You
Kudos: 12





	hot chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this was written in under an hour, and it definitely isn't my best work but I just needed some writing practice for another fic I'm writing, and this was cute enough to post!
> 
> I am ridiculously new to Day6 so I apologize if this does not really portray Wonpil in the way he usually behaves... but with that being said, YAY FLUFFY WONPIL

It was 3:30 am on a Thursday, and the whole apartment was in darkness except for one small table-lamp in the study.

You were not planning on staying up so late on a work night, yet there you were, typing away into your laptop, determined to get as much work done as possible before you passed out of exhaustion. Unfortunately for you, this routine of working all night became the norm after the company you work for bagged a massively important client, which meant the workload you came home with for the past week would be just as massively important. Overwhelmed with the stress from your previous day at work, paired with the stress of getting things done for work the next day, you were locked in a vicious cycle of fatigue and work anxiety, and it was starting to take a toll on your sleep schedule and most importantly, your personal life.

Coinciding with one of the most hellish weeks of your career, your wonderful yet naturally-clingy long-time boyfriend of three years, Wonpil, had been home after a gruelling few months of touring with his widely-known band. You knew he had been missing you for the entire duration of the tour, due to the fact that he had been making phone calls to you whenever he had free time. Which was more or less why you felt bad that when he finally came back home to you, you found yourself too focused on your work to even entertain his multiple efforts to get you to spend time with him. Wonpil deserved better, of course, but you dreadfully needed to keep this job, and you made sure nothing could potentially sabotage your career, not even a 15-minute break with the man you love. Not until your company finalizes the deal with the major client, anyway. This did not stop Wonpil from attempting to peel you away from your laptop, however.

In the bedroom you both share, Wonpil stirred awake, a slender hand lazily reaching for someone who was not there. Upon realizing that you were, once again, awake at ungodly hours, the dark-haired man rubbed the sleep from his eyes and slowly sat up, peeking over your side of the bed in case you had fallen over onto the floor or something. It was unlikely to happen, but he checked nevertheless, and when he saw that you were absent, Wonpil decided to leave the bed in search of you.

His bare feet felt cold against the floor, and he could not find his favourite bunny slippers that you bought for him as a Valentine’s Day gift after incessant complaints about how cold the house was in the night. Pouting, he trudged out into the hallway, peeking into the study. As he caught sight of your back turned towards him, shoulders tense as you continued to type, his pout shifted into a small smile, the corners of his mouth turning upwards slightly. You did not seem to notice his presence, so he slipped away quietly, leaving you to your work.

Meanwhile, your eyes were starting to get blurry as more minutes passed and the workload did not seem to lessen at all, yet you continued on. As you leaned back in your chair, you overhear the clink of a spoon against a mug from the hallway, followed by the _pat pat pat_ of bare feet against the floor, and you wondered if Wonpil was awake. 

“Hey.” Wonpil greeted you softly moments later, leaning against the doorframe with two matching pink heart mugs in his hands. You turned your swivel chair to look at him, a tired smile appearing on your face as you take in his appearance illuminated by the glow of the hallway lights. He was wearing a loose grey shirt and sleep shorts that you saw him in when you got home earlier in the evening, yet he looked a hundred times more adorable somehow. Perhaps it was due to the fact that he had obviously just woken up and immediately went to make drinks for the both of you, having no time to glance in the mirror and fix his bedhead, which made his curly hair extra fluffy-looking. “I made us some hot chocolate.” He raised the mugs in his hands a little, a shy smile on his face.

This made you beam brightly, the stress of your work rolling off of you as you gesture for him to come closer. Wonpil obliged, handing your mug carefully to you, which you accepted gratefully. Pressing your slightly aching hands against the warm surface of the mug, you watched as your boyfriend immediately take a sip of his drink, his eyes welling up as the heat consumed him, causing him to cough.

“I- I don’t think you should drink that just yet.” He said sheepishly as he fanned his face, an action that had little to no effect of lessening the possibly scalding effect on his throat. You grinned at his reaction, opting to stir the liquid in the mug with the spoon instead. “You know, you should really come to bed.”

You were about to come up with an excuse about work when Wonpil gave you the Look, one that said ‘don’t try it’; you were usually on the giving end of this Look whenever he started to get back on his playful antics, so this was a welcome change in your dynamics as a couple. “Did you even take a nap at all today?” He continued to question you, so you guiltily take a sip of your hot chocolate as a way of avoiding to answer.

He let out a sigh, along with the world-famous puppy-dog eyes that never failed to make you melt. You knew you were exhausted beyond belief, but the idea of resting when there was still so much to do was not ideal at all. Even then, you could not help but let Wonpil wordlessly set both of your mugs on the table to give you a much-needed comforting hug.

In the arms of your boyfriend, you allow yourself to give in, leaning your head against his chest as he held you tightly as if all your worries and problems in the world had disappeared. His hugs always felt like home to you, when your breathing slows down and your hearts beat as one. It was the best feeling in the world, and this made you love him even more.

“Uh… babe?” Wonpil spoke up after a while.

“Hmm?”

“Are you wearing the bunny slippers you got me?” 

You smiled bashfully against his chest in answer, opting to hold him tighter. 


End file.
